The Beginning of Journey's End
by BananaBabe903
Summary: This is about what happens after Journey's End. Plz don't ask me to do Jack... I didn't feel like it! : JK. Anyway, plz enjoy! Oh, and dont freak out cos i ship 10.5/Rose. :D u know who you are!
1. Rose's Story After Journey's End

ROSE'S STORY AFTER JOURNEY'S END

"Are you enjoying the party, m'lady?" Gordon, the kind butler asked. Rose sighed. "Yes, Gordon. I am enjoying it all. Where is the Doctor?" "Mr. Smith is in his quarters. He wishes to speak with you one moment." Rose tore away from the window. "All right then," she said. Picking up the hem of her frilly dress, she walked up the stairs to her fiancé's bedroom.

"Doctor?" she called. "Well, Rose… how did I _ever _get you to convince me to wear this? I look like… like…" Rose giggled loudly. "James Bond?" she suggested. The Doctor frowned. "James Bond? More like _Harry Potter!_" he exclaimed. Rose searched him head to toe.

He was dressed in a black suit with a bow tie. Something he despised. "Come on, Doctor. Dad says that he's going to announce our engagement _tonight,_" Rose reminded him. The Doctor scoffed. "Can't I just, well, be _myself?" _he asked. Rose grinned. "Nope!" she announced. Rose shyly looked up at him. "You're not, _happy_, are you?" she said, doubtfully.

The Doctor's face became playful. "Pssh, same thing, yeah? Just like old times… you getting me to do something I don't want to… you know, you bossing me around…" he said, grinning. "No, really, Doctor. You miss the traveling, and all that? Sure, dad's going to pay for all, but you don't like down payments or mortgages… or _cars. _You looked uneasy when mum showed you, the well… _Highlander,_" Rose replied, softly.

The Doctor closed his eyes, sinking in the memories. "Well, Rose… when you've had a _Ferrari_, for 903 years of your life… and suddenly, you are approached with a _Honda_, well… I just miss the TARDIS. I know, _I _personally, have never been there, but I remember the good ol' times… maybe… can we… well… Rose, I have a confession to make," he said. Rose looked into his dark eyes. "What, Doctor?" she asked, voice shaking. He grabbed her hand. "Follow me," he instructed.

The Doctor went over to his bookshelf, pulled out a book, and the door swung open. Inside the secret passageway, was a blue box. Halfway made. "Don't be mad," he said, quietly. Instead of anger, joy and glee took over Rose's face. She hugged him. "Thank you," she said, crying. Then, the Doctor whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"When did you start working on it?" Rose asked, timidly. "Oh, well, err…" the Doctor looked down at her, in an ashamed manner. "What, Doctor?" Rose pressed. "A little bit after when I, well, he, well I … first dropped us off here," he admitted, bashfully. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You, aren't… mad?" Rose gave him a peck on the cheek. "Of course not! I'm getting _married_, I'm living in a _mansion_, and my fiancé is working on a TARDIS. Why _shouldn't _I be happy?" The Doctor nodded.

"Rose? Your father said it's time." Jackie Tyler's face popped in the doorway. Rose nodded. "Ready?" she asked her spouse. He kissed her then said, "Ready."


	2. Martha's Story After Journey's End

_**Okay, I hoped you guys liked that other one!!! :D. Anyway, this one is when the 11**__**th**__** Doctor encounters Martha… you can see how that will work out! Enjoy!**_

MARTHA'S STORY AFTER JOURNEY'S END

"Martha! Come here! Quick!" shouted Tish's voice on the other line. "Someone's here to see you that, Doctor! The Doctor!" Martha put down the phone and scurried out the door to the hospital to see a blue box appearing in the driveway. "Doctor!" she screamed, expecting a skinny man with awesome hair and a suit and Converse to step out, but instead, saw a young _boy_, with poofy hair, and a redheaded girl step out.

"Bloody London? I swear, Doctor. Are you _trying _to convert me?" the girl with red hair said, in a full Irish accent. "Oi'! Last time I checked, I gladly took you to a Celtic Woman concert! You even sang along to _Ave Maria_!" the boy said. He took one look at Martha and cried, "Martha Jones!"

"Who are you?" Martha asked, taken aback. Realizing who he was, her jaw dropped to the floor. "God, Doctor! Is that you? You _regenerated_? When? How? Was I there? Did I die?" she asked. "Who's she?" the girl snorted. Martha shot her a look. "Well I can see your companions are getting younger and younger. You're old enough to know this is cradle-robbing!" she said, crossing her arms. The Doctor skimmed his hands through his gray-blond hair.

"Doctor, who is she?" the girl demanded to know. The Doctor jumped up, excited. "Quite right! This, is my old companion, Martha Jones!" the girl shot daggers at Martha. "A Londoner, then? Hm." The girl apparently did not approve of Brits. "Martha Jones, this is my sort-of-faithful companion, Heather McIntyre," he said, proudly. "How old are you?" Martha asked Heather. Heather scowled. "Seventeen. You? Might as well be from the Dark Ages." "Like Rose and Donna plus Chuck Norris in one, Doctor," Martha muttered. "Talk about back on the rebound."

_**Sorry if it's too snarky for ya'll, but I love it! :D. Ehmagawd, XTimeGirlX, I've read too many of your comments!!! :D. "Ya'll". Tee hee! Anyway, wait for the next one!!! (duh duh duh!!!)**_


	3. Mickey's Story After Journey's End

MICKEY'S STORY AFTER JOURNEY'S END

Mickey scanned the area. "My name is Mickey Smith. Call me Mickey. Not Mr. Smith. I knew a 'Mr. Smith' and he was a bit of a computer if you ask me," he said. Twenty-two pairs of eyes stared at him.

"Captain Jack picked you to be trained to be Torchwood people. I am supposed to train you. One will be chosen. Those of you who are not, minds shall be erased. Okay?" he said. No one looked surprised. "Okkayy, tough crowd," he muttered to himself.

A smart-looking girl raised her hand. "Are you English, sir?"

"Yeah," Mickey replied.

"Don't sound like it," the girl said.

"Someone's been watching too much Lauren Cooper," Mickey muttered. The girl shrank back in her chair, scowling.

"Anyway, first test. Pop quiz. See what ya know," he pulled out a piece of paper. "First question. Anyone know a bloke called the Doctor?" Nearly everyone raised his or her hand.

"Great," he muttered. "Now, first lesson. Stay away from him, and if you have a beautiful, blonde girlfriend, I tell you one word. Beware."


	4. Donna's Story After Journey's End

DONNA'S STORY AFTER JOURNEY'S END

"I found a job in Glasgow next to the community college," Donna said.

"I thought you were going to go to that Cardiff branch," her mum, Sylvia said.

"Yeah, but there were no jobs in Cardiff except for this Torchwood thing. Glasgow has secretaries," Donna retorted, tartly.

"What does Torchwood do?" Sylvia asked.

"I don't know. The description was brief and unspecific," Donna tutted.

"You should at least apply. You should do more than just being a secretary. You can do a lot if you set your mind to it. Don't you have any passion?" Sylvia remarked.

Donna thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, I've always wanted to travel. Have an adventure. Meet new people."

Sylvia looked her daughter over with sad eyes, opened her mouth to say something when Wilf walked in.

"How's my favorite girls?" he said.

"Good. Donna was just telling me how she wanted to travel. She has a passion for traveling," Sylvia said, sadly.

Wilf looked at her, then said, "Well maybe, Donna, someday, someday, that might be possible."

Donna looked at her grandpa and mother suspiciously, then got up, and poured herself another cup of coffee, and began working on her resume.


End file.
